


Landslide

by SarahElie17



Series: Landslide [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, Other, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahElie17/pseuds/SarahElie17
Summary: Sam and Dean discover they have a long lost half sister that also so happens to be a hunter as well, with an unfortunately similar past. Dean tries to help pull her away from The Family Business so she could have a "normal" life.((btw, this is my first screen play/script so let me know what you think!





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story/screenplay/script is also on my Wattpad. However on my Wattpad I had a problem with the * sign so hopefully it doesn't affect anything on here. If so please let me know! ☺

*Scene opening*

* Sam opens laptop *

* Sam receives an email from Sophia *

* Sam quietly reads aloud the email *

Sam: "Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get back to you, just finished up ganking a demon. Trust me when I say he put up quite a fight. He melted my pistol. Anyway, I was wondering... Can I bunk with you and Dean for a night? A couple days at most? I've run out of supplies and well, you know my base is in Phoenix. Later. -Soph."

*Sam replies*

Sam: "Of course, I'll meet you in town and pick you up. Save yourself the money of a rental for the weekend. You always have a place to rest your head, you know that. Call me when you hit the rental drop off and I'll be there. -Sammy."

*Sophia immediately replies back to Sam*

Sophia: "Thanks Sammy, I appreciate it."

**The next day**

*Pouring down rain*

*Sam pulls up in Impala*

*Sophia looks supprised *

Sophia: "Wow, he let you drive huh?"

Sam: "Ha, yeah. Took a lot of bribery and beer, but it worked. Jump in!"

*Sophia gets in Impala*

Sophia: "I really appreciate you guys taking me in for a couple days."

Sam: "Of course! I'm pretty sure Dean and you will get along pretty well!"

Sophia: "Yeah? I never took him as the family reunion type of guy-"

Sam: "-uh yeah about that... I haven't told him that you're our sister."

Sophia: "So... Who does he think I am?"

Sam: "Just a hunter passing through, but I really want to tell him who you really are."

**Scene switch**

**Sam and Sophia enter bunker**

*Sam calls for Dean*

*Dean pops head around the stairway*

*Sam and Sophia make their way down the stairs*

Dean: "I see you brought our new friend!"

Sam: "Yeah, uh, actually Dean. I need to explain something..."

Dean: "alright, fire at will."

Sam: "ok, well. Remember how I said Sophia is a hunter just passing through?-"

*Dean nods, sipping his beer*

Sam: "well actually, she's uh... Kinda family..."

Dean: "Sammy we consider a lot of hunters famil-"

*Sam interrupts*

Sam: "No I mean, like blood Family."

*Sophia gestures handshake*

Sophia: "Hi, Sophia Winchester. Dean right?"

Dean: "Yep... So... Your a Winchester huh?"

Sophia: "Yep! I was supprised when Sam said you'd let me bunk for a couple days. I heard your a little bit of a tough cookie to crack."

Dean: "Oh really...?"

*Dean looks accusingly at Sam*

*Sam tries to hide a chuckle*

Sophia: "Nice Impala by the way. It's rare to come across those anymore."

Dean: "Thanks, she's been through hell but, still runs like a beauty."

Sophia: "definitely. I wish I had my baby. Thankfully I'll be meeting a friend up in town tomorrow. She's dropping her off."

Dean: "Oh? What is she?"

Sophia: "65 Harley. Runs a little rough but she's still faithful. I normally only use her out in Arizona, but rentals are getting expensive-"

*Sets bag on chair*

Sophia: "-I have to say though... It's probably about the only other useful thing dad left stowed away for me. That and handmade machete with his name encrypted in Enochian."

Dean: "Wait... Who's your Dad?"

Sophia: "Mr. A+ parenting himself, John Winchester... Too chicken to raise his own daughter, abandoning her at 3 months old on the doorstep with a written will, birth certificate, and a blanket of the most backwoods man on the face of the earth. Funny thing was, I guess I became too much for him or he didn't want me either. So I ended up with his buddy Rufus, until he felt I could manage on my own."

*Dean looks befuddled*

Dean: "So... You mean to tell me your our..."

Sophia: "Sister... Half sister if you want to be technical."

Dean: "well um.... Ya mind explaining something to me? Trust me I wouldn't put it past him to do something that stupid, but where's your mom in all of this?"

Sophia: "well um-"

Sam: "she ended up like our mom... Unfortunately Soph has the same problem I did about having 'demon blood'. It's kind of part of the reason she's here, it's getting stronger. She thought maybe we could help."

*Sam holds Sophia's shoulder*

*Dean process's everything he just heard*

Dean: "well I'd say welcome to the family... But there isn't much of anything welcoming about it."

*Sophia chuckles*

Sophia: "To me all that matters is I finally get to meet the brothers I always heard about, even if it's only for a couple days-"

*Sam smiles*

Sophia: "if there's anything you need I'm here to help!"


	2. Part 2

**1 week later**

*Dean leaning against kitchen counter with a beer in his hand*

*Camera pans from dean to Sophia*

Dean: "I'm just saying, you don't know the hard road. Your so young."

Sophia: (*in a slightly sarcastic defensive tone*) "Sure Dean... It's not like I had to fend for myself either right?" 

Dean: "try having to fend for not only yourself but your little brother for days at a time. I basically raised Sammy, Soph. Trust me you have no idea." 

Sophia: (*let's out huff and gives Dean "The Look"*) "Try being an only child, being abandoned by dad and watching your mom be killed by the same damn demon that claimed Sammy and killed Mary the first time, and having to fend for yourself your whole life Dean... Don't tell me what the hard life is."

(*Dean tries to interrupt*) 

Sophia: "I'M NOT DONE DEAN!"

Dean: "Oh hell no, Soph. Your not going to just waltz in here and act like you know everything about me and Sammy. You've been here a week. I can send you right back where you came from..." (*Gives stern face pointing finger at Sophia*) 

Sophia: "Sure Dean. Where do you suppose I live? Hmm?"

Dean: "Well according to your emails and texts between secret boy. You live in the old house in..."

Sophia: (*interrupts Dean*) "why do you think I'm here Dean? (*Pauses**breif  silence*) I don't have a home anymore Dean. (*Voice begins to crack*) I came here because I finally found the brothers I knew I always had... The ones I thought I could depend on... My last people I could depend on... The ones I thought I could trust." 

*More scilence between Dean and Sophia*

*Sam enters the bunker*

*Sam catches the end of the argument*

Dean: "that doesn't justify knowing the hard life Soph. Hunting ment more to that douche than me and Sammy."

Sophia: "THAT'S IT DEAN IM DONE... (*Grabs jacket and keys.*) YOU OBVIOUSLY ARE TO CLOSED MINDED TO EVEN HEAR THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH!" 

*Sophia runs up the stairs accidentally bumping into Sammy's arm*

*Sam looking confused makes his way down to the kitchen*

*Dean lets out a long sigh*

Sam: "Ummm... Wanna explain why our sister just ran out?"

Dean: "Ya know Sammy... Why don't you ask her since you guys are SO MUCH CLOSER than we are to each other. Because obviously she knows everything." (*Dean sarcastically snaps back at Sammy*)

Sam: "What the hell Dean? You've been so against Sophs being here. She's blood."

Dean: "You know damn well blood don't mean anything Sammy. Don't start that goody two shoes defensive crap over a girl you barely know that claims to be our sister."

*Scene switch*

**Town diner/bar scene**

*Sophia rides in on old Harley*

*Sophia walks in*

*Sophia orders whiskey*

*Castiel enters diner/bar*

*Castiel vaguely recognizes Sophia*

*Castiel tries his people skills*

Castiel: (*scared tone**afraid of being wrong*) "Sophia Winchester?" 

Sophia: "Yes?.... And you are?"

*Castiel doesn't know wether to play a cover or truly share his identity*

*Cas decides*

Castiel: "I'm sure you wouldn't recognize me. It's been quite a while. My name is Castiel. I was the one that watched over you when you were 4 after your mother passed away and..."

*Sophia interrupts*

Sophia: "and when my dad abandoned me. At least someone believes me... But correct me if I'm wrong. My mom didn't just pass away she burned on the ceiling like Mary Winchester correct?"

Castiel: "Yes, but...."

Sophia: "And didn't you as well sort of abandon me at 7? Leaving me with Rufus?"

Castiel: "Well I can explain..."

Sophia: "No need, I'm not staying here. I'm headed back home to Phoenix."

*Castiel grabs Sophia's arm*

Castiel: "You can't, there's nothing left of where you live-"

Sophia: "Right, and that's supposed to stop me... Cas, unless you've been living under a rock or goody-two-shooing it up like crazy upstairs, you should have realized by now that I live in the reck of the old house.-"

*Sophia pulls away*

Sophia: "Don't bother following me either."

*Sophia walks out of dinner*


End file.
